


Expecto Patronum

by newt_scamander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Hogwarts AU, Les Amis at Hogwarts, M/M, awwwwwww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire needs a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecto Patronum

There was a heavy fluttering of wings and a clattering of cutlery as everyone searched the air for their mail carrier. Almost everyone received mail, from Combferre in Ravenclaw, to Feuilly in Hufflepuff to Bossuet in Gryffindor. Except one, black haired, scruffy bearded person, who was sitting alone in a corner while fellow Slytherins opened their mail.   
Grantaire Seul sat in a corner, nursing a cup of pumpkin juice. His head was aching, his eyes burning and his ears blaring. What had possessed him to drink two quarts of fire whiskey? Sure, he did have a lot to forget but drinking was clearly not the way to go about this. He knew he should have listened to that Hufflepuff kid, Joly. Grantaire was not expecting any mail, who would bother to send it? So he chugged the last dregs of his pumpkin juice and made his way out of the Great Hall. Some scrawny third year with black hair and green eyes was blocking his way so, in a pleasantish mood, he shoved the kid out of the way and started trudging up the stairs. Instead of going to the Slytherin common room, he headed for the seventh floor.   
Grantaire was positive he was one of a few people who actually knew of this magical place. He’d stumbled across it accidentally after being locked out of his own common room and needing a place to sleep. He had gotten up the stairs, though the constant moving of the many staircases and the threat of Peeves or Filch finding him had been extremely intimidating, and started pacing this very corridor. On the third time around, a door appeared in the old wooden wall. Grantaire tested the knob carefully, it might’ve been a trick planted by the eccentric Headmaster. When the door opened and revealed a bed with Slytherin hangings decorating the walls, he decided it was as good a place as any.   
Now, whenever Grantaire needed an escape, which was often, he made his way to this corridor and thought furiously, I need to escape. The door sprang out of the wall, allowing Grantaire entrance but shutting out the rest of the world completely. Grantaire had once heard a few of the house-elves call it the Come-and-Go-Room, which made perfect sense to him. The room always supplied the boy with whatever it was he needed, even if he himself didn’t know exactly what he needed. This time, he thought I need a friend as he walked through the door.   
Grantaire shuffled inside, planning to collapse on the bed. But when he got inside, the bed wasn’t there. Instead a couch, a coffee table, some candles and a LOT of books were carefully stacked. Did someone else know about Grantaire’s retreat? Obviously, as he could hear the vaguely familiar voice of someone muttering spells in the large room. He bent down to read the writing on an essay sticking out of the History of Magic book. Instantly, his stomach twisted and his heart started going a mile a minute.   
“Enjolras?” Grantaire called his voice shaky.   
“Taire?” a voice replied out of the dim room. In another moment, a form had stepped from the darkness. By the light of the flickering candles, Grantaire could make out the older boy’s curly blonde hair, his red jacket thrown over jeans. The red ribbon holding Enjolras’ hair back was achingly familiar to Grantaire, he had tied it over a million times. “What are you doing here? I thought I was the only one who knew of this place?”   
“N-no. I c-come here all t-t-the time.” Grantaire stuttered. He cursed under his breath. He only ever stuttered when Enjolras was around. The gorgeous curly- haired boy had always been his weakness. “W-w-what are y-you doing h-here?” he asked.   
Enjolras smirked. “Stutter’s back, huh?” he reached out to ruffle Grantaire’s hair. Grantaire winced apprehensively and Enjolras pulled his hand back with a hurt look on his marble face. “I’m practicing.”   
Grantaire instantly regretted his wince. The look on Enjolras’ face was terrible, a face that beautiful only ever needed to have a smile on it. ”Pr-practicing what?”   
Enjolras shrugged. “The Patronus Charm. We have that exam in DADA tomorrow, remember?”   
Grantaire cringed. He had forgotten and he still hadn’t learned the charm. He was positive it was because of his stupid weak memory. “Oh y-yeah.” He said. “C-can you d-do it?”   
Enjolras nodded. “Wanna see?” he said, not waiting for an answer before pulling out his wand and saying the incantation. Instantly a corpeal blue form shot from the tip of Enjolras’ wand and bounded across the small room while Grantaire struggled to decipher what animal it was. It settled beside Enjolras, resting in midair. Grantaire realized it was a wolf.   
“Wow. T-that’s r-really impressive. What m-m-memory are you u-using?” Grantaire asked. It had to be really strong. A Patronus that strong would be able to send away a whole fleet of dementors.   
Enjolras blushed. “My first kiss.” he said quietly. “It’s really powerful. I don’t think I’ve ever been that happy in my life.”   
Now it was Grantaire’s turn to blush. He had been Enjolras’ first kiss. And that was powerful. It made his stomach twist just thinking about it.   
“Can you do it?” Enjolras asked. Grantaire shook his head. “Just try.”   
Grantaire frowned. He held his wand up and said the incantation. “Ex-expecto Patronum!” A bit of blue light flowed from Grantaire’s wand. “Lupin said it’s because my memory isn’t strong enough.” He shrugged.   
“What memory are you using?” Enjolras enquired.   
“The first time I saw Hogwarts.”  
The Ravenclaw boy shook his head. “Well that’s not really strong enough. Why don’t you try it with mine?” Enjolras offered.   
“Try with yours? Your memory?” Grantaire asked.   
“Yeah. Just say the spell and concentrate really hard on that memory.” Enjolras said.   
Grantaire nodded, holding out his wand, trying not to notice how much it was trembling in his shaky hands. He thought of the fuzzy feeling he had gotten in his stomach when he saw Enjolras’ eyes close and his shoulders move forward. He remembered feeling like he should probably close his eyes too, even though he didn’t ever want to look away from Enjolras. He remembered the feeling of Enjolras’ smooth lips on his chapped ones, the taste of Enjolras would never leave his mind.   
“Expecto P-patronum!” said Grantaire, trying to steady his voice. This time his wand excreted a more solid form though it would in no way protect him from a single dementor.  
“Better. But you’re holding your wand all wrong.” Enjolras said, pocketing his own wand and stepping behind Grantaire to help secure his wand. His long fingers wrapped round Grantaire’s and his front pressed into the younger boy’s back. “Just say it again. With more force.” Enjolras said, pressing his lips to Grantaire’s neck. “Concentrate…”   
“Expecto Patronum!” Grantaire tried again, surprised that his voice wasn’t shaky. A bit more vapor shot out, this time looking like an actual shield.  
“Good. One more time.” Enjolras whispered in Grantaire’s ear.   
“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” Grantaire bellowed   
A giant blue wolf, the exact image of Enjolras’ exploded from Grantaire’s wand tip. It bounced around the room and upon realizing there was no threat, curled up beside Enjolras’ wolf.   
Still in shock, Grantaire turned around and kissed Enjolras full on the mouth, their flat chests squashed together, providing closeness that would have been impossible if either of them had been girls. A moment later and Grantaire was ripping himself off, in horror. He pressed himself against a wall and tried to contain the tears that had welled up in his eyes.   
“Oh my god… I’m so sorry Enj- Enjolras. I didn’t mean too, it was an accident-“he started.   
Enjolras frowned, “Sorry? For what? The wolf? Or the kiss? Because I loved both.” he said, pressing himself to Grantaire again, feeling the pull of those terrible pouty lips of Grantaire’s like a magnet.   
∑∑∑  
   
“Okay, R. You’re up.” Professor Lupin said, cautiously beckoning for the rest of the class to move away. “Just concentrate on your memory.”   
Grantaire frantically searched the room for Enjolras. He found him at last. Enjolras was hovering in Grantaire’s usual corner, a hickey visible just above the collar of his robe. He waved, smiling at Grantaire with a hopeful look in those beautiful Cerulean blue eyes+. Grantaire bit his lip and raised his wand. He focused on yesterday’s memory. He remembered the feel of Enjolras’ fingertips on his bare skin, the feeling of his lips against Enjolras’ neck. The feeling of being loved.   
“EXPECTO PATRONUM!”

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I saw this prompt somewhere on tumbr and I had to write it. I hope you liked it and just hit me up or leave a comment or even just a kudos and you'd make my day you lovely human darlings <3


End file.
